elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammoth (Skyrim)
|refid = |damage = 65 |soul = Grand |resistance = Resist Frost 33% |sound = Npc mammoth aggrowarning 01.ogg }} Mammoths are massive elephantine creatures and are one of the largest animals in Skyrim. Many mammoth skeletons dot Skyrim's landscape, demonstrating their great range of habitation. There are many giant camps across Skyrim populated by giants and mammoths. Undomesticated mammoths may also be found wandering around various parts of Skyrim. Dead mammoths can also often be found outside of Orc strongholds. Biology and behavior Mammoths are immense beasts, being several times the height of a man. They have shaggy coats of fur and four long, curved tusks. Mammoths are larger than their elephant cousins of southern Tamriel. They are generally found in small groups that are tended by giants. They live in the giants' camps and are, presumably, an important source of food, and can potentially offer other resources for them. Mammoths become aggressive towards characters and the Dragonborn if either happen to get too close to them or attack their giant herders. If a mammoth lacks have a herding giant, or their herding giant is killed, they will become passive again, and will only attack if first provoked. General stats Loot *Mammoth Snout *Mammoth Tusk *Random treasure Strengths *When a mammoth is attacked in a camp, their herding giant will become hostile and defend the mammoth(s). *They are deadly to low-level players when close, as they can deal great amounts of damage with one hit *They possess an immense health pool, as well as a 33% resistance to frost damage. *Likely because of their size, mammoths are immune to paralysis and cannot be frozen solid with Ice Form. *Even with all three words of the Unrelenting Force shout, you can only stagger a mammoth. It is impossible to make a mammoth ragdoll, an effect the shout will have on other creatures. *Mammoths owned by giants can charge at unaware players. Weaknesses *Mammoths will not enter bodies of water in pursuit of an enemy. To take advantage of this, lure a mammoth away from the herd with either archery or ranged magic, then run into a nearby lake or river. The mammoth will look on from the shore, allowing it to be attacked without retaliation. Giants also avoid water, offering the mammoth no protection. The water must be a certain depth or they will cross it. *Mammoths cannot climb well, possibly due to their large size. Climbing on a rock where they cannot follow allows the use of ranged attacks with impunity. *Conjure Flaming Familiar and any Frost spells in general can be used to drain their health. The shouts Drain Vitality and Marked for Death are also very effective. *Mammoths are not the fastest creatures, so ranged attacks will work when the mammoth is trying to catch up to attack the Dragonborn. *A werewolf's sprint attack can inflict immense amounts of damage against both giants and mammoths. *Animal Allegiance, or the Bosmer power Command Animal, can turn them against their giants, or be used to gain extra allies when fighting powerful creatures, such as dragons. Souls *Mammoth souls are one of the best sources of grand souls in Skyrim. Most grand souls can only be obtained by killing the toughest boss-level monsters, such as a Dragon Priest, Draugr Death Overlord, or a male Falmer Warmonger. Quests *Ysolda in Whiterun asks for a mammoth tusk for a reward of one Speech skill increase. *Madesi in Riften asks for a mammoth tusk in order to create a piece of jewelry. *Quintus Navale in Windhelm asks for assistance in repairing the White Phial, which includes finding mammoth tusk powder. *During "Kyne's Sacred Trials," the Dragonborn will have to hunt a Mammoth Guardian Spirit. Gallery Frozenmammoth.png|A mammoth frozen in ice and loaded with Dwarven arrows, located west of Saarthal. Mammoths Giant.jpg|Mammoths roam Skyrim under protection of their giant masters Dead Mammoth.png|A dead Mammoth on the side of the road Guardianmammoth.jpg|Mammoth Guardian found during "Kyne's Sacred Trials" Mammoth cheese containers.jpg|Mammoth Cheese Mammoth Tusk Powder.png|Mammoth Tusk Powder|link=Mammoth Tusk Powder Powdered mammoth tusk.png|Powdered Mammoth Tusk|link=Powdered Mammoth Tusk Mammoth Cheese Bowl.png|Mammoth cheese bowl Mammoth Tusk.png|Mammoth Tusk MammothSnout.png|Mammoth Snout Dead Mammoth concept.jpg|Dead mammoth concept artwork Mammoth Graveyard.png|Mammoth bones Trivia *Mammoths are based on the extinct real-world mammoth, which died out thousands of years ago. Unlike real mammoths, however, the mammoths in Skyrim have four tusks. *A dead mammoth can be found lying in one of the springs in the tundra. A giant can be found standing nearby, who is passive to the Dragonborn unless attacked. *A mammoth can be found west of Saarthal, frozen in the ice. Spears and Dwarven arrows are lodged in the ice around it. *The "loot" versions of mammoth snouts and tusks are much smaller than the snout and tusks on the mammoth itself. *Mammoths owned by giants have markings on their tusks. Wild mammoths, however, do not. *There is a location called Mammoth Graveyard outside of Whiterun, resembling the legendary "Elephant's Graveyard." Bugs * Mammoths sometimes float and levitate for a short while, then fall back to the ground; they sometimes die from this fall. * Very rarely, a mammoth, if chasing the Dragonborn, is able to get itself inside Whiterun's Western Watchtower. * While usually unable to enter water, a mammoth may fall into a pool when chasing its enemy and become trapped. * It is possible that if a dragon flies low enough to collide with a mammoth, the mammoth will be hurled through the air whilst the dragon maintains its regular flight. If the mammoth lands on a solid surface, it may die or take a large amount of damage. *A mammoth may get stuck inside rocks or up trees. * When a mammoth is killed with the Soul Tear shout, it may not be reanimated properly. It will be renamed to "(Dragonborn name)'s Mammoth" and disintegrate into a pile of ashes after 60 seconds, but will remain dead. Interacting with the mammoth in this state will bring up the loot menu. Appearances * * * de:Mammut (Skyrim) es:Mamut (Skyrim) it:Mammut (Skyrim) pl:Mamut (Skyrim) ru:Мамонт (Skyrim) uk:Мамонт (Skyrim)